Services Rendered
by ChaosCarlos
Summary: John Mason, after the mission to Alcatraz returns to Britain after 30 years to offer his final report and hand in his notice for his long overdue retirement. Crossover James Bond/The Rock


Disclaimer: James Bond, created by Ian Fleming owned by MGM/United Artists, The Rock created & owned by Hollywood Pictures/Don Simpson/Jerry Bruckheimer Films.

Summary: John Mason, after the mission to Alcatraz returns to Britain after 30 years to offer his final report and hand in his notice for his long overdue retirement.

* * *

><p><span>Alcatraz Island, San Francisco Bay, California, USA<span>

John Patrick Mason, former member of her Majesty's Special Air Service took one last look at the island prison that he had been a 'guest' of so many years ago then turned and sped off towards the scuba-gear, hopefully he'd finally be able to leave this fucking country behind him. That is of course after he tried to convince his daughter to leave for Britain with him, but he doubted he'd manage it. It wouldn't matter in any case, even Womack, as the Director of the FBI wouldn't have a leg to stand on these days to intimidate a young woman to bring in her elderly escapee of a father. An elderly escapee who never recieved a trial so Womack and his peons couldn't really start a man-hunt anyway.

Fortunately he wouldn't have to worry about a man-hunt since Stanley had the good grace to report him as dead in the explosion. He'd have to remember to do something nice for Stanley, something besides giving him the location of the microfilm, in the future. Maybe get him a few necessities for the future Goodspeed Jr, a crib perhaps? That however would be for the future, for now he just wants to get off the bloody island, now where's that damn scuba-gear!

* * *

><p><span>Two Weeks Later:<span>

MI6 Headquarters, London, England

"Mr Mason?" John looked up when his name was called by the young lady behind the desk. "M will see you now Sir." Nodding he got up and headed towards the office door. Hmm, seems to be made of some kind of thin metal plates, steel or titanium maybe. Very different to how things were thirty years ago, all they had back then was wood.

Entering the office Mason looked around and saw a slightly grey haired woman around his own age, quite possibly younger maybe in her mid-fifties. Lifting an eyebrow he wondered how things had changes so radically in the years that had passed. Back in his younger years a woman wouldn't make it further than a secretary in an orginization such as MI6. However Mason knew from personal experience that women could be the most deadly killers humanity could produce, they also made excellent spies and interrogators. He remembered a few instances where he was discovered by such women and oh, how he enjoyed their '_interrogations_'.

"Welcome back to MI6 Mr Mason or would you prefer I refer you as..." She didn't get any further before he interrupted her.

"No ma'am. I haven't been refered to by that name in thirty years. It would be strange to go back to it now, especially since I'm sure there's another young buck out there somewhere going by it now."

M chuckled to herself, it was a bit of a joke around MI6, even in Mason's day that certain agents didn't seem to retire and had been on the payroll of the then '_Secret Service Bureau_' since 1910, which later became MI6.

"Well I have the debrief here of your last mission and of the events that led to your capture by the FBI aswell as the events that occured two weeks ago at Alcatraz island. Is there anything else you need before we procede?"

"Yes, what happened to Felix when I was arrested at the Canadian Border? I was under the impression the CIA were as interested in relieving J. Edgar Hoover of his '_private library_' as we were. Felix was supposed to help me get out of the country, instead I ran head first into Hoovers goons."

"Ah, it seemed someone in the CIA leaked information on the microfilm thief to Hoovers people and the CIA was told to '_politely_' back-off. Agent Felix Leiter was discovered some three days after your arrest, dead in a motel room near the Canadian border. From what we were able to piece together it was a professional hit. Two years later the CIA liaison to MI6 delievered information that the leak in their orginization had been _plugged_, fortunetly neither the CIA nor Agent Leiter ever revealed who you exactly were to them. When the FBI asked they gave them the truth, your real name; John Patrick Mason. How the CIA knew your real name we'll probably never know, but it was a stroke of good luck. For MI6 at least."

When Mason heard that Felix had been killed he closed his eyes, another lost friend. He'd never believed Felix had anything to do with his capture, but it was good to know his friend had remained true, even in the face fo his own death by his own countrymen no less. He'd never known Felix's real name, it was a cover just as the one he'd usually used in those days, but it didn't matter in the long run. After giving a silent prayer to his now long dead friend he carefully reached into the left pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out two small film canisters that contained rolls of microfilm.

"These are the microfilm from J. Edgar Hoover's private files that pertain to members of our own government. Everything from the Prime Minister of the time's affair with the wife of his business associate to information concerning the indiscretions of certain royals. These are the only copies, I destroyed everything else Hoover had except for certain pieces of information on some of the more notable events of recent American history. Those however I left at other locations and one of them should have been picked up by an associate of mine by now, if he's as inquisitive as I believe he is."

"Very good Mr Mason, I'm sure the PM will be pleased that..." She was interupted by the a sudden beeping coming from the intercom. Pressing on a glowing green button she asked "Yes?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you ma'am but your two o'clock has arrived, on time for once." The young lady's smile could be clearly heard through the intercom, obviously who ever this two o'clock appointment was he was a bit of a cad, just the kind of man Mason would get along with he was sure. If it was a man, never could know these days.

"Thank you Money Penny, please send him in." Turning to Mason she smiled "Well it seems a certain '_young buck_' has arrived." Mason smiled back, turning towards the door he wondered what MI6 had produced to combat this new age of guidance missiles systems, biological and virological weaponry just as bad as the nuclear threat of his time and of course this computer hacking thing he'd heard some of MI6's younger members talking about.

What he saw however was both expected and at the same time surprising, standing at the now open door was a man in his early to mid thirties around five-ten/five-eleven with a good solid build.

"Ah 007 good of you to show up on time for once." Mason smiled, obviously some things never changed even it the faces did. "007, James Bond formerly known as Daniel Craig, I'd like you to meet John Patrick Mason formerly known as 007, James Bond." She smirked at the shocked look on Bond's face, oh how she enjoyed these rare few times she had him unbalanced, they were moments she savoured.

Mason got up from his seat and approached the young man who now bore a name he too had once been known as, but now long since put behind him. Holding his hand out he smiled at the man who now carried the name Bond.

"John Mason, good to meet you Mr..?" Not sure what to call the young man since he had never met his predecessor when he himself bore the name, plus he didn't want to imply that he concidered a man who was now using a name he himself had used during some of the best years of his life as a lesser or poorer imitation than himself. After all, only the best could become a Double-0 and this man was obviously a brilliant agent if he could claim the title of 007. So he left it up to the '_young buck_' to decide.

The younger man seemed to understand what Mason was asking and smiled while reaching out to shake the older man's hand.

"Call me Bond, James Bond."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I was watching The Rock and suddenly thought, what happened to Mason after he supposedly returned to Britain, that thought eventually evolved into what if 'James Bond' was a codename or cover that was inherited by '_newer_' agents when the older ones died or retired.

Also, I've noticed there's no category for 'The Rock' so until that's sorted I'll just leave this in the James Bond section.


End file.
